


Baby Mine

by princessxdizzy (umi_panda)



Series: Heartstrings [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also planting the seeds for some Gladnoct, Do you know how long it took me to come up with a name for the child, Five damn hours, I still can't write fluff, I think I picked a good one though, I'm not sorry, I'm self indulging at this point I just want happy married Promnis with a small child, Luna is mentioned briefly, M/M, Please don't kill me over this I just wanted some cute things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/princessxdizzy
Summary: Prompto and Ignis adopt a baby girl and start a family together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am shameless and this is shameless. I came up with this at 3 AM one day when I just couldn't sleep. I literally thought up a back story for this entire thing because of my lack of sleep. This is also me indulging in some super lowkey (not so lowkey honestly) Gladnoct. More tags will be added as I go along so hope everyone enjoys it and may my soul rest in pieces.   
> (also singing Ignis because I can)

Prompto was running around their apartment, desperately trying to make sure everything was ready. Ignis could hear him scurrying about the bedroom, and he didn’t need his eyesight to know Prompto’s face was probably full of worry, all jitters. There was a thud, and a string of muffled curses and Ignis could only assume Prompto had run into something in their room. Ignis himself was seated on the couch, sipping a cup of Ebony quietly. “Darling, calm down. It will be okay.” Ignis said, a smile tugging at his lips. He was nervous as well, but was trying hard to keep it together. There was a thud again, it sounded closer this time. 

“What if she doesn’t like us, Ignis!?” Prompto whined. He was leaning up against the wall of the hallway that led to the living room. Ignis chuckled at Prompto and patted the empty space next to him on the couch. With a softer whine, Prompto made his way over to where Ignis was seated, curling up next to him. The older man wrapped his arm around the other and pulled him close, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

“She’ll like us, Prompto. I promise.” Ignis said. “Also darling, did you decide on a name?”

“ Oneiri”

\----- ----- ----- 

“Prompto?” Ignis’s voice carried through the apartment. He had gone to the kitchen to get a small cup of Ebony before bed. There was no answer. “Prompto?” he called again before making his way from the kitchen back to the living room. There was a quiet shuffle from the couch, and then a yawn. 

“Ignis?” Prompto rubbed his eyes before realizing there was a tiny body nestled up on his chest. Wrapping his arms gently around the the small child, he sat up, looking over to his husband. “I feel asleep with  Oneiri” he said bashfully. 

“It’s quite amazing, she’s only just arrived here with us, and you’ve taken so well to her.” Ignis seated himself next to Prompto, who nuzzled up closely to him, keeping Oneiri held against his chest. Ignis reached out gingerly placing his hand on the small child’s back. She shifted a little and both held their breath, but she simply let out a small gurgle before nuzzling against Prompto’s chest. Prompto exhaled, running his fingers over the small Chocobo onesie that he had bought on the way home from work one day. Ignis had laughed at him about the amount of Chocobo themed things he had practically flailed over. Ignis couldn’t help the smile that had crossed his face. He had come home with bags full of baby clothes and a chocobo plushie. Ignis tried to say something about it as Prompto was describing the things he got for Oneiri, but he ended up laughing and pulling the other man close, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Carefully, he lifted his cup of Ebony to his lips again, trying not to stir too much as Prompto hummed quietly, cradling the small child. 

“Ignis.”

“Yes, darling?” Ignis said, glancing down in the direction of his husband’s voice, eyebrow raised. There was silence. He could almost hear Prompto worrying his bottom lip.

“Did your parents ever sing lullabies to you?” Prompto asked quietly. Ignis thought for a moment, remembering Prompto’s parents were never really around. He remembered one that his mother sung to him when he was still quite young, before he ever had to worry about his duties as the King’s adviser.

“There was one.” came his reply. Prompto shifted slightly.

“Teach it to me...I want to sing it to Oneiri.” Ignis smiled, reaching to set his cup on the table in front of him, before wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist gently. Ignis placed a soft kiss to his husband’s head, before resting his check against the top of his head.

_ Baby mine, don't you cry _

_ Baby mine, dry your eyes _

_ Rest your head close to my heart _

_ Never to part, baby of mine _

Ignis held Prompto and Oneiri close, rocking them both gently in tune to the song. It’d been years since he’d heard anyone sing this song, but still the words, oh how he still remembered them. He wished he could see Oneiri’s face, even though Prompto had described her to him. Small and fragile, a heart shaped face, eyes so expressive, a giggle that melted ice. He smiled. Even without sight, he could picture the features well enough in his mind. Ignis had never once dreamed of having a family or a husband. Even though there wouldn't be legitimate Scientia heir, it was okay. Prompto told Ignis he had asked Noctis about them adopting a child and the fact, they wouldn’t be an Argentum or Scientia. Noctis had caught on that he was worried about the Scientia line being the one’s to be the advisers to the King. Noctis had only chuckled and told Prompto family goes beyond blood sometimes. Easing into the idea, Prompto had rushed home from work to ask Ignis about the matter. Ignis had been hesitant. However, laying here, his husband in his arms, their daughter curled into his chest, he’s glad he agreed. It felt right. Singing a lullaby his mother sang to him when he was small, everything felt so perfect.

_ Little one when you play _

_ Don't you mind what they say _

_ Let those eyes sparkle and shine _

_ Never a tear, baby of mine _

There was another yawn from Prompto, who tried to nestle further into his husband’s warm embrace. Ignis smiled softly. For Prompto this was probably nice as well, having never had a lullaby sung to him either. Ignis forgot how soothing lullabies were. He only heard them a couple times, but he remembered the warm feeling.

“You sing lullabies well Iggy…” Prompto said with a yawn, a grin on his face. Ignis chuckled, kissing Prompto’s head again.

“Thank you, darling.” 

“I hope I can sing it to her too soon.” Prompto yawned once more, letting his eyes flutter shut, Oneiri made a quiet yawing noise and Ignis heard her stretch against Prompto’s chest before settling back down again. Again, he wished he could see her face. He wondered how good of a father he could be since he was blind, but Prompto had all but whined that he would be a great father and to not doubt himself. 

_ If they knew sweet little you _

_ They'd end up loving you too _

_ All those same people who scold you _

_ What they'd give just for _

_ The right to hold you _

Ignis felt himself growing sleepy, and he knew the three of them shouldn’t be falling asleep on the couch. He knew they should move to the bedroom, put Oneiri in her crib, but they were all three curled up. So warm, so happy and content in that moment. Ignis didn’t have the heart to make any of them move. Oneiri had been sleeping so soundly, and he knew she would wake indefinitely in a few hours, so what was the harm in them sleeping curled up against each other. It was a perfect first night as a family. A whole family, and probably the most whole family his husband had ever had in his life. Ignis felt a little guilty, thinking of his life with Prompto when Noctis had lost Luna. However, it had been sometime now, and Prompto told Ignis of the way Noctis and Gladio looked at each other since the war had ended, since light returned to the earth. Ignis hoped perhaps Noctis could find a new home in Gladio. Ignis yawned quietly, his eyes slowly drifting closed, sleep starting to overcome him. Prompto and Oneiri were both sound asleep, and Ignis wasn’t far behind.

_ From your head to your toes _

_ You're so sweet, goodness knows _

_ You are so precious to me _

_ Sweet as can be, baby of mine _   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Ignis take Oneiri to meet Noctis and Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way before I ever started even writing this, my friend Meghan and I were talking about how Noctis would act. And she straight up, deadpan said that he'd just be like 'No, I'll break it' while internally screaming. I have never forgotten that conversation, which is where this all came from honestly. I had to add that part as a tribute to her because she just said it so seriously and it was beautiful. This is going to get so AU (I say while this is already an AU) and I do not care. I'm having fun writing this. Comments keep my crops water and my tuition paid (not really, but I do enjoy comments).
> 
> As usual, enjoy !

“Noct!” Prompto called, cradling Oneiri in his arms. He had wrapped her up in a small white blanket, with an embroidered Chocobo on it. Ignis and Prompto had the day of from their duties as per request of Noctis and Gladio so they could spend some quality time together, and with Oneiri. The two of them had enlisted Iris’s help, having her watch Oneiri on days they were both away at work. Iris had declared herself Aunty Iris, complete with a smile and a giggle. Since they had a day off together for once, they decided to go to the Citadel so that Noctis and Gladio could formally meet Oneiri. They had strolled in quite early in the morning, running into Iris first who was delighted to see Oneiri and accompanied them to Noctis’s office. Noctis had taken up his father’s old study, decorated to Noctis’ taste, but still retaining some of what his father had set up. It was one of the only rooms still untouched by Ardyn. When Noctis wasn’t in meetings or walking about the Citadel, he was in his study. Gladio was always close by, never far from where Noctis was. 

“Your Highness.” Ignis spoke, a smile on his lips. A familiar man with hair black as charcoal looked up from his paperwork on his desk in front of him. A smile lit up his face as he saw his two friends standing across from him, a tiny bundle in Prompto’s arm. From behind the two of them came Iris, her long hair lying down against her back, dressed in the female version of the normal Kingsglaive uniform. Prompto saw a lot of Iris since he was the one who was in charge of the Glaive’s and Iris had joined up after the war (though only part time), once the dust had settled and things were back to some normalcy. Gladio was seated in a chair not far from Noctis, a grin plastered along his features. Prompto always noted that Gladio looked so proud when he wore his Kingsglaive uniform. Ignis and Prompto hadn’t worn their normal uniform, seeing as it was a day off, they chose to simply wear their old Crownsguard clothes. 

“I see you brought Oneiri today.” Gladio spoke, his deep voice carrying across the room, followed by a chuckle. 

“They wanted you and Noctis to meet her finally!” Iris replied to her brother cheerfully. The three of them walked over to where Gladio was seated. When they drew closer, Gladio let out another booming chuckle. 

“Why am I unsurprised she has a Chocobo blanket?” Prompto laughed nervously, but Ignis only grinned. They all knew Prompto would buy anything and everything Chocobo for the small child. Although Ignis had tried to say something about it, truthfully, he didn’t mind. He left Prompto in charge of the small child’s clothes, while they both took turns on food duty. Prompto more often than not was on diaper duty. Ignis would usually tend to Oneiri when she woke in the night crying. It had taken a few nights of them both getting up to tend to her when she was crying for Ignis to get comfortable with his ability to hold her without fear of his blindness getting in the way. Prompto knew for his husband, that was the biggest challenge. Him being comfortable and confident enough with himself and how he had adjusted to his blindness, to hold Oneiri without fear. Ignis had settled into it after a week or so, seeing as he refused to hold her at first. Prompto had helped him though, setting her in his arms and showing him how to hold her by moving his arms to the right positions. After a few days, he was more than happy to have Prompto pass her off to him, sitting down on the couch, holding her against his chest, a smile on his face. 

“Her onesie has Chocobos too” Iris added with a chuckle. They all shared a laugh. Noctis placed his elbow on his desk, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched Prompto carefully pass Oneiri over to Gladio. Iris stood next to her brother, positively beaming.

“She’s so tiny.” Gladio commented, rocking her gently, watching the child as she slept with a peaceful look on her face. Iris chuckled a little, glancing over at Prompto, who was now leaning against Ignis’s shoulder. 

“Of course she is, Gladdy! She’s a baby!” Iris said, laughing. She watched her brother as he continued to gently rock Oneiri. Gladio let out a low chuckled. 

“I think it’s time his Highness got a chance to hold her.” Gladio glanced over to Noctis who had suddenly gone white as a sheet. Iris carefully took the child from Gladio before turning to face Noctis. Prompto blinked, staring at  Noctis, whose face was slowly turning a shade of pale that rivaled that of a corpse. Suddenly Noctis waved his hands about, shaking his head.

“That’s okay.” he said with a nervous laugh.

“Noctis!” Iris whined lightly, stepping closer to him, holding Oneiri close to her. “It’s not like it’ll kill you to hold her for a few minutes.” Iris whined more.

“No, I’ll break her.” the words left Noctis’s mouth, then there was muffled choking that thereafter turned into muffled laughter as Gladio tried to hide his amusement behind one of his hands. There was another choked sound from next to Prompto, who glanced up to see his husband also muffling a laugh behind his hand.

“Terribly sorry.” Ignis said, giving a little cough, not even trying to hide his grin anymore. “I had a cough caught.” Prompto snickered. Ignis used to say things like this when they were reviewing Prompto’s photographs at the end of the day, and there was an awkward shot of Noctis.

“God dammit.” Noctis groaned, glancing to Iris who was still walking closer.

“Come on, Noctis. You won’t break her! Please?” Iris batted her eyes at Noctis, who let out a low groan, however wearing a smile on his face nonetheless. He gave a wave of his hand, motioning for Iris to come over. Happily, Iris walked the rest of the way over to Noctis. She could feel his nerves as he held out his arms, which trembled ever so slightly. Iris flashed him a bright smile, gently placing Oneiri in his arms, helping move them to where they were cradling her the right way. Iris took a few steps back, beaming at Noctis. “It’s not so bad right? See, she likes you!” Prompto was grinning from behind his hand, and could almost feel Noctis internally screaming from across the room.

There was a tiny yawn, stretching of small arms, followed by tiny eyes fluttering open. Noctis blink down at the small child staring up at him. She had green eyes. Green eyes like...Ignis before his blinding. He blinked a few times. Freckles. More freckles than Prompto for sure, but they were there. She didn’t have much hair yet, but Noctis was still fixated on her freckles and green eyes. He glanced up at his two friends in front of him. Oneiri looked just like them without ever being their biological child. Noctis smiled down at the child, who let out a giggle and reached up for him. Noctis heard Iris laugh again. “I told you she likes you!” 

Noctis took the afternoon off in order to be able to have dinner with Ignis, Iris, Prompto, and Gladio. They all convened over at Ignis and Prompto’s place, they had insisted since it had been too long since they had all enjoyed a meal together. Iris helped Ignis cook the meal, setting the table, making sure everything was in it’s place. Meanwhile in the living room, Prompto, Noctis, and Gladio were laying on the floor playing with Oneiri. It was the liveliest the home had been in quite sometime. Usually, Iris would come over to watch Oneiri while Ignis and Prompto had to work, but it had been so long since Noctis and Gladio had been able to come around to see them, let alone stay for dinner. Iris nudged Ignis’ arm gently, letting him know Noctis didn’t seem as nervous anymore about holding Oneiri, that she had watched him willingly pick her up himself and set her in his lap. Gladio and Prompto had their hands on their cheeks, pressing them inward, trying to make fish faces, causing Oneiri to giggle in delight. She reached her tiny hands outward to try to touch Prompto’s face, hitting his cheeks lightly. Gladio let out a booming laugh, as did Noctis. 

“Having a family is kinda nice isn’t it Ignis?” Iris asked, watching the three play with Oneiri.

“Considering I didn’t think I’d have one, it sure is Iris.” came his reply, a huge grin on his face. He took in the sounds of the laughter around him. Remembering what Noctis and Gladio’s smiles were like when they laughed like this. The warm feelings he felt, and that overwhelming comfort he felt having them here in his home, sharing laughter and smiles. “Well then, shall we let them know dinner is ready?” Ignis said briskly, turning slightly in the direction he originally heard Iris’s voice from.

“Mhm! I’ll grab Oneiri’s bottle and let the boys know!” she said cheerfully. The evening promised to be eventful for sure.


End file.
